The disclosure relates generally to remote antenna units.
Distributed antenna systems (DASs) or distributed communication systems provide wireless communications and other services within a building, stadium, and other infrastructures. One approach to deploying a DAS involves the use of radio frequency (RF) antenna coverage areas, also referred to as “antenna coverage areas.” The antenna coverage areas are provided by remote antenna units (RAUs), or more generally ‘remote units’ in the DAS. Remote units provide antenna coverage areas typically having radii from a few meters up to twenty (20) meters. If the antenna coverage areas each cover a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per antenna coverage area. This minimizes the amount of RF bandwidth shared among the wireless system users.
Remote units are commonly mounted on the ceiling in such a way that radiofrequency signals from the remote unit's antenna are not obstructed by the ceiling. If active remote antenna units are part of the DAS, the DAS designer must also ensure that the mounting structure allows for sufficient dissipation of the heat generated by remote unit's electronics. If a remote unit relies on airflow for cooling, the mounting environment must allow for relatively unobstructed airflow. It is also desirable that the remote unit mounting structure, as well as the remote unit itself, be as unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing as possible.
FIG. 1 shows a typical remote unit 100 for use in a distributed antenna system. The remote unit 100 is attached at the lower surface 140 of a ceiling tile 150. In this arrangement, cooling air flow through the remote unit 100 may be partially blocked by the tile.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.